Father's Daughter
by Roxie13
Summary: Father has a teenage daughter who has all the same powers as him. But is she more than he can handle?
1. Chapter 1

**For all who are ignorant of the KND operatives names, here's a list:**

**1-Nigel Uno **

**2-Hogie p. Gilligan**

**3-Kuki Sunbun**

**4-Wallaby Beatles**

**5-Abigail Lincoln **

**Chapter 1:**

**Father's House**

I walked up the steps with my backpack in hand. I don't like my father but he won custody of me. 'Well,' I think as I follow my dad inside looking at all the expensive objects in his snooty mansion. 'maybe this is for the best, at least I'll be closer to Nigel.' Nigel is my little cousin and the leader of sector V of the Kids Next Door. It's an organisation of kids specially trained to fight adult tyranny. Hell I didn't even know he was my cousin untill recently when Gran lost custody. My father told me on the way here. That's all fine with me, I like Nigel and the rest of sector V already. Anyone who could beat my dad up every day without so much as a fire retardant shirt was cool. Oh your probably confused by now, my dad isn't normal neither are my adopted siblings. My father is _Father _the most, hot headed villain to ever go against the KND. You'd think this would be cool to have him as a dad, you know him being really rich and all, but it's not, especially with the Delightful Dorks From Down the Lane. That's unnatural for me, I like kids even though I'm a teenager, but they are so _perfect_ it gets on my nerves. First kids in history to do so.

Anyway my dad showed me to my room. It was down the hall from the dorks. Nice now they'll be the Delightful Dorks From Down the Hall. He told me to ask if I needed any thing and that he'd send the Delightful Dorks to get me for dinner. After he left I got out the communicator Nigel had given me.

"Anna!" He said picking up. "Are you OK? Do you want me to have my team come get you?"

"Nigel, I'm fine." I assured him smiling. "I'm a big girl now, I can handle him." He frowned and pulled down his sunglasses.

"Then why did you call?" He asked obviously mad.

"You told me to remember?" I said.

"Oh yeah." He said blushing at his forgetfulness. "Um.. how is it there? Is he being nice to you?"

"Yeah every things fine, just a little... rich for my tastes." I said as a voice came in from the background. Nigel turned to see who it was.

"Numbah One," Said Kuki's voice. "Numbah Two says he needs your help."

"Thanks Number Three," He said then turned back to me. "I have to go. See you later."

"Bye!" I said turning the little watch like device off. I looked around my new room and sighed. It was my least favorite color, PINK. I would have to fill it with posters of my favorite rapper, Eminem.

I got out my iPod. I put one of my headphones in and blasted some Eminem. It was 'The Real Slim Shady', good song. In about a half an hour I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I called. It was the Delightful Dorks. "Yes?" I said looking at them.

"Father told us to come get you for supper." They said in unison. "Follow us and we will show you the way to the dining room." I followed them into a large dining room with a very long table, and sitting at the head of it was my dad.

"Come in and sit down Anna." He said pointing to an empty spot next to him. The Delightful Dorks sat on the other side of the table still bunched together. I looked down at my plate, on it was some sort of meat I looked at him.

"I can't eat this." I said in a flat tone. He looked at me.

"Why not?" He asked his voice changing tone as he spoke.

"It's meat," I said slowly. "I'm a vegetarian." It was a lie. I loved meat but I was hoping I could get out of an awkward dinner with my almost non-existant untill last year dad and my perfect adopted siblings. He looked at me for a moment before speaking.

"What do you like?" He asked nicely his voice wavering. I guessed that it was normal by then.

"Broccoli." I answered simply and truthful. Yes I am the one person in the world who likes broccoli, I eat it all the time. He laughed and so did the Delightful Dorks.

"That's a good one but seriously what do you like?" He asked again.

"It was no joke, I like broccoli." I said slowly. He looked at me sternly.

"Stop joking now It's not funny anymore," He said. "If you won't tell me what you want you'll have to eat that." I looked at him before answering.

"You wanna know what I want?" I said. "I WANT TO BE BACK WITH MY MOM BECAUSE YOU ONLY WANT ME FOR MY POWER!" I got up leaving the room before my temper really flared up. I don't know why I yelled that I just did. I could hear him still in the dining room yelling at me.

"Get back here young lady!" But I was already gone, up to my room grabbing my backpack and iPod, jumping out the window and landing softly on the grass via a small flare up. You see I have all the demonic fire powers Father has, and by the time he was outside looking for me I was half way to Sector V's tree house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes my second chapter of the second story of my 'Daughter of the Villans' series. Read and ****review****! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Sector V**

When I got there it took four seconds for Number One to let me up.

"What happened?" He asked me as soon as I got up there. The whole sector looked as if they were having dinner when I came, Number Two still held a sandwich.

"I got mad and left." I said. "So I came here."

"Why were you mad?" Asked Number Three sweetly.

"I don't know, I just got really mad." I looked at my younger friends. "Do you think it's just me being a teenager?" I had turned thirteen just a few weeks before.

"Most likely." Said Number Four. He doesn't trust me, he never really has 'cause I'm Fathers daughter. Number Three slapped his arm. "Ow!"

"Numbah Four!" She scolded him. "That's not nice."

"No." I said. "He's probably right, I'm just being a teen."

"Um, guys," Said Number Two. "You should take a look outside." We all went to the window and looked where Hogie was pointing, straight down. There was Father talking to Uncle Monty on the porch.

"Here." Said Number Five. "Numbah Five's got 'em up on the screen." I watched as my dad told my uncle that he needed to see me.

"Yes she's here Ben." Said Uncle Monty. "She came here five minuets ago, she is upstairs with Nigel and his mates. You can go get her if you like."

"Thank you Monty." Father said in a pinched way as he passed Uncle Monty.

"C'mon." said Nigel leading me to a little door. "Down this slide will take you to my room."

He pushed some buttons on a panel and the door opened. "We'll follow you."

"You better." I warned as I slid down to my cousins room. A few seconds later I landed in a plush bean bag chair my backpack landing neatly beside me. I was soon followed by Nigel and Abigail then Kuki and Wallaby and finally Hogie all with different two by four technology. Five seconds after we all fell into the room Father burst in.

"There you are!" He growled as all of Sector V pointed various weapons at him.

"It's fine guys." I told them. "Like I told Nigel I'm a big girl now. Him I can handle." He grabbed my arm when the weapons were, reluctantly, put away and dragged me down stairs.

"Good bye Monty." He said as we passed my uncle.

"Wait." He called after Father as he tried to pull me out the door. "Ben could I have a word with you before you go?" Father turned to Uncle Monty before pushing me down on the sofa.

"Don't move." He warned before following my uncle into the kitchen. I looked up the stairs to see Nigel watching me. 'They're in their.' I mouthed. He nodded and pointed at a part of the arm of the sofa. I looked closely at it and noticed it was detachable. I took it off and saw it was a head set. I put it on and heard the voices of my dad and uncle talking.

"Don't be so hard on her Ben," Said Uncle Monty. "She just misses her mum. It'll take time for her to warm up to being here."

"I know how to raise children Monty," Father shot back. "I have five adopted children don't I?"

"I know you do Ben." Monty said calmly, "But Anna isn't a child anymore, she's a teenager."

"Goodbye Monty." Said Father. I put the head set back in the couch two seconds before Father came out and picked me up by my arm. "Come on! We're going _home_."

"I can walk by myself, thank you." I spat at him pulling my arm free. "Bye Uncle Monty! Bye Nigel! Tell the team I said 'bye." I walked out the door following Father. A limo was parked out front. 'Damn.' I thought. 'If he spent half the money he spent on this limo on Mom she might of recovered.' This thought got me even madder. Where was this man when Mom was diagnosed with cancer! Only when Gran had gotten custody of me did he even want me. I could feel the heat welling up inside me so I took the rubber band off my wrist and started playing with it. I have anger management issues and have to go to a therapist for it on Mondays.

"That was very wrong Anna." He said his voice wavering, he was trying to keep his anger down. "You can't run away when you get angry."

"Is your house fire proof?" I asked flatly.

"What?" He said confused. "Of course not."

"Then I just saved you a lot of money." I fidgeted so I faced away from him and practiced controlling the fire, moving it from one hand to the next.

"Anna," He said sternly, grabbing my shoulder. At this moment I snapped. I don't like when people touch me with out my permission.

"Don't try to be a parent now! Not now that I'm a teen!" I yelled at him. "Not now after all these years!" I could feel the heat coursing through me, burning out of my hands, covering the flame tattoos my mother had let me get. "You could have helped us when Mom got sick, or visited just once, or even sent FUCKING CHILD SUPPORT ONCE IN A FUCKING WHILE!" I could hear the driver in the front freaking out. Yep, I was on fire, litarly.

**Bye for now READERS!**


End file.
